Parting Cloud's
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Sequal to Rain Drop's. Kio and Soubi have been together for a couple of years now. Everything was perfect. Kio had warmed up to Soubi wanting to be with him. Now it might be lost when someone from the past shows up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Loveless so all the lawyers must now leave! Pleases Leave a Review! I'll love you forever if you do!J

Paring: Kio and Soubi

Rate: MA

This is almost like a crossover between loveless and Resident Evil, which I don't own.

Summery: Kio and Soubi have been together for a couple of years now. Everything was perfect. Kio had warmed up to Soubi wanting to be with him. Now it might be lost when someone from the past shows up.

Parting Clouds

Chapter one: Kio's pov

Well every things was going good. I was planning a party for Soubi's and my 4th year together. Ok well I'm planning a little get together with only the most important people in our families invited so I can ask him to merry me! I cant wait, there's only 7 more day's! I know we love each other but I'm still nervous. After all he could still say he doesn't want to merry me! If he say's no I don't know what I'll do.

I'm spun around by Soubi who's come into our living room. "What's going threw that beautiful head of yours? Humm?" He asks me before he starts to kiss me. I had about three seconds before he started to kiss down my neck. My moan was nothing compared to his when I ran my hand over his erection. I pushed him back against the couch and pulled his shirt up and over his head. I pushed down so I could rub up against him, then I moved my head just so, so I could bite down on his collarbone. He groaned in anticipation when I just briefly flicked my tongue over his nipple. I went to pull off my shirt when I saw the clock.

"Shit your going to be late!" I cried out. It was his first job in an actual art gallery. He groaned. "I'm already late so why don't I call them and say we have to reschedule for later." He whined.

"No absolutely not! You wanted this job so bad. You are not going to lose it just so we can make out! Up! Up you get! Move it I'll give you the bike for today so you won't be late." I told him as I handed him his shirt and my keys. He sighed and put his shirt back on. "We are so finishing this later." He said then kissed me and left. I laughed and watched him ride down the street before I turned and closed the door.

I had things to do myself. Like calling everyone up and telling them what's going on. That'd have to wait for a moment though because I have to call my own job first and tell them that I wouldn't be coming in this week. Like I could paint with all the things I have to do. I was about to pick up the phone when it rang. "Hello?" I said into the receiver. I waited to here who it was but all I got was heavy breathing on the other line. "Umm who is this?" I asked. I really didn't know what to do. Nobody ever called me and then not talk to me before. "I need your help." Then the line went dead. Ok that was officially weird. Well I cant help who I don't know.

I just called work and let them know I wouldn't be coming in. They were a little mad but after I told them why they were cool with it. Today all I had to do was call every one we knew and let them know what's going on. Now one would think I had it easy with only 16 people to call, but there's a problem with that theory. They all like to talk for hours, literally. Well I had better get started.

----5 hours later----

"Ya ok ma, I've got to go though ok. I love you to. Ya see you on Friday." Finally the horror is over. I get up to stretch and start dinner for Soubi and myself. I want everything to be perfect this week. I don't want him to lift a finger or be in low sprits. Ever thing just has to go perfectly! So I set out to make Noodle Roll's. There his favorite, and it simple to make. All you need is Ramon soup and Lettuce. You make the soup like you always do. You just have to cut the lettuce into little 'u' shapes. When the soup is done drain the broth and put the noodle's inside the 'u' and roll them. I happen to finish all of that just as Soubi walk's in.

"Emm smells good." He said as he kissed me. "Thanks for making dinner baby." I just smile and ask how he likes his job. That actually had him talking for about 20min. Then the phone rang. I jumped up to get it. "Hello?"

"I need the elixir." I froze and dropped the phone. How could anyone know about that?!

"Kio are you ok?" Soubi asked as he picked up the phone. After a few minutes he just hung it up. "No one was on there. It was probably just some kids thinking they were funny." He said.

-Soubi's pov:

He still didn't move so I walk over to him. "Kio what's wrong? Do you not feel good? Maybe you should lie down for awhile." I said when he still didn't respond to me all I could do was pull him into my arms. "Kio baby, please what's wrong?" I asked him. When he didn't answer I just kissed him and pulled him into our room.

"Look I'll run you some bath water. You don't look so good. When you come out if your up to it I'll give you a massage.

He's been in there for over an hour in a half now. So I decide to go check on him. I knock on the door before I shake my head. I'm knocking on the door to my own bathroom. I walk in. "Kio maybe you should come out now." I say as I pull a towel out to dry him off. After I got him in some pajama bottoms I push him to our bed. "Why don't you just get so sleep." I say. "I'll be back in a few, I'm just going to lock up the house."

---Next day---

I wake up to find Kio curled up against my side. I wonder what that was all about yesterday? O well as long as he's ok I don't care. I roll over to kiss him when the alarm goes off waking him up. Damn thing I never did like it. O well I kiss him anyway. He grins and kisses me back. It seems like every things ok. Still I want to be sure, after all I don't want him to be at work and then fall apart. Those bastards wouldn't know what to do and in the process hurt my Kio.

"Kio baby, are you ok?" I asked gently. I didn't want him mad at me for bringing it up.

He freezes for a moment before he smiles.

"Ya I'm fine don't worry about it. I was just a little tired was all." He said. That was the worse lie ever, but if he didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't force him.

"Ok, well take it easy today. Maybe you should just stay home today." I said as I got out of bed.

"Ya maybe." He said. I kissed his forehead then hot dressed and left for work.

-Kio's pov:

I've got to get it together! What was that making him worry over me! It was probably just a mistake. It had to be, I know for a fact that it was lost. It had to be, it just had to be. If it wasn't I hate to think about what might happen again. It was a catastrophe the first time and we had been as prepared as we could be then. We were able to control it then. I remember it like it was yesterday….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Is it any good? What's this elixir thing? What was Kio involved in? Why was it so bad? What will happen if it's back? Review and you'll get the answer to theses questions and many more. Plus I'll give you COOKIES! Oh and yes this is the sequel to rain drop's. so you might want to read that to understand this.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Loveless so all the lawyers must now leave! Pleases Leave a Review! I'll love you forever if you do!J

Paring: Kio and Soubi

Rate: MA

This is almost like a crossover between loveless and Resident Evil, which I don't own.

Summery: Kio and Soubi have been together for a couple of years now. Everything was perfect. Kio had warmed up to Soubi wanting to be with him. Now it might be lost when someone from the past shows up.

Parting Clouds

Chapter 2: Kio's pov

I've got to get it together! What was that making him worry over me! It was probably just a mistake. It had to be, I know for a fact that it was lost. It had to be, it just had to be. If it wasn't I hate to think about what might happen again. It was a catastrophe the first time and we had been as prepared as we could be then. We were able to control it then. I remember it like it was yesterday….

---Flashback---

Everything was going ok with my school project and we were about to be done a day early. I was about to put the finishing touch on the flower when my cell went off.

I looked to see who it was. The caller id just said '_him_. Why would he call me? He knows that's dangerous. We are never to talk outside the lab. I pick up the phone and answered.

"Hello" I said a little nervous. What if someone was around listening in? What would they do with any info they might here. Well it was a short lived fear all the person on the other line said was get to the lab and fast. Then they hung up. What was going on? Why do they need me? I had done my part all I had left to do was wait for us to move out into the open.

Well what could I do I had to go there and see what happened. So I went, telling Soubi I would meet him later. I grabbed all my things and mixtures and left for the lab. I was really good with working with poisons and mixing them together to get something far more deadly and dangerous, yet that's not why I got the name poison in the lab. I could make mixtures from poisons that would help save life's and make a whole new bred of animals and people.

About 8 months ago we got information that there was an elixir found in Africa that saved the dieing for about 3-4 weeks before they died anyway. Our thought had been that if I could find out why they died I might be able to reverse its effects and we could live even when we were suppose to die. It was a success to. I found the problem and reversed it. My part was done so why were they calling me. I said even though we found the elixir to life I didn't want it. They thought I was crazy but I figure dieing cant be any worse then living so what the hell.

The lab is deep into the woods surrounding our country. Nobody who doesn't work for the lab owner goes into the woods. Everyone believes that there haunted with killer ghost. I rode up to a fenced in lab area. When I got there people were closing the 40 foot gate and locking other people in. Ok you know how it feels when you missed the punch line of the evening, well that's how I felt right then.

"What's going on here?" I asked the first person I could get to calm down ant talk normally.

"It was the elixir. It broke while being carried over from lab a41 to F2. I don't know all the details but when it makes human contact you brake out with hives and then they brake and some sort of yellow puss comes out and it acts like acid. It burns your skin off. We tried to help them at first but how do you save someone from themselves? So we tried to seal off the whole lab but it was too late. Over 350 were infected! Now there sealing off the lavatory with everyone infected inside!" He said in an almost desperate voice.

"Why would you do that? The people are dead right? So what's the matter? How could so many be infected?" I asked in a rush. I was turned around by my boss. He was literally called Boss Man. "I'll answer the rest of his questions you may leave." He told the other person. He then took me and loaded my bike into a huge van.

"I don't understand, how could so many thing be going on?! I tested the elixir substances in the lab myself. None of them were lethal. How could this have happened?" I asked in a rush. I was about to go on asking questions when he put up a hand to quite me down.

"It was a lie. The two delivers had been walking along the river cost to get in unnoticed when it fell into the river. The entire contents were lost. Apparently there boss had told them some stories about what happened to people who mess up and they got scared. They asked a friend to get some contents, any contents so they wouldn't get into trouble. Well he did he gave them the bottle we were given. We thought it was the elixir from Africa so we tested those samples. We never tested what was actually in the bottle, just what we believed was in the bottle. Well they were the same substances and this was the result." He said all this as we drove to a nearby office.

"Well lets talk to the delivers friends, friend and find out what was in there so I can try to fix it." I said, after all this was part my fault for not paying closer attention. He shook his head. "We've tried that, the mans friend is dead and left no notes or plates or samples. Nothing to find out what the content of bottles were." He said. I felt really little now. I just killed 350 people. "I still don't understand why we cant go into the lavatory and try to find some samples of these contents." I said. "You see they didn't just die. The puss burned there skin but they continue to live. Well they walk at least. They just walk They don't eat or drink or even try to harm you. Yet if your touched by one you start to have symptoms within the hour." He said with a heavy sigh.

"So what your saying is that all these people live to do is infect other people?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head yes. I wanted to cry for each and every one of them. What a sad and lonely existence they have. Just to walk around trying to infect others. Not to have any real family or life. I would rather be dead. At least I have that choice, what choice did they have? None all they got was pain and loneliness.

"What are we going to do? As sad as this may seem, is there anyway to kill them? To end their misery?" I asked sadly.

"Not without getting infected. The one in charge had people come in weird body suits to take the lifeless people and burn them. The ones who were trying to bring them in a van to take them into an huge furnace so they wouldn't have to live this sorry excuse of an existence, caught what we now call the elixir of death. Then people had to come and make sure that they all got back inside the lavatory so they wouldn't infect the rest of the world and they caught it to." He said with a set jaw.

"How may of them are there?!" I demanded of him horrified at all the people who must have had to volunteer to do all this and end up killing their self's. He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't really know. Maybe into the thousands. The best we could come up with was lock them inside the lavatory and never let anyone near the lavatory so they wont get infected and then go on to infect others." He said quietly, sadly. Tomorrow thousands of peoples families would call the police and ask for help in finding there family. How many fathers, mothers, brothers, sister, children, aunts, uncles, and cousins would be missing?

"What was I called for?" I asked suddenly. I had no reason to be here I couldn't help anyone. "We called everyone. We all have to go to our designated places for 2 days to make sure were not infected. We never meant for this to happen but it did and now we have to do everything to stop it." He said coldly.

For two days I sat there and waited hearing the screams of others who were infected. When we first started working at the lavatory you were given a cabin number so you were separated from others in case something like this ever happened. So I sat and waited and prayed and hoped. It was hell. When they opened the door and said I was free to go but had to come back in a week to make sure everything was fine, wanted to throw up. How could they say that word when so many were worse then dead. Were worse then prisoners.

I asked about my team. They said only about 10-15 had survived. I couldn't believe it. How were they infected? I saw boss man walk out with some others and went over to him. "How were they infected?" I asked. He looked at me coldly and said if I had given a damn I would have been there trying to help them. How could he say that to me? I hadn't even know about the outbreak. He just sighed and said we would meat at a café so we could decide where to continue to work. I thought I heard wrong. He still wanted to work even after all this?

----end flashback---

I worked for them for a while. I hadn't wanted to but jack a.k.a boss man said I owed it to my team to keep working. I hated it and keep telling them I was going to quit. They never believed me. After a while I was getting sick of it and decided to stop. I went to the abandoned apartment that we had decided to use to call it off. That was when it happened. He had beat me and then raped me before Soubi showed up.

I don't really know what happened that night. I just knew I had to end all the work I was doing. I had never told Soubi what it was that I had did. I didn't want him to think of me like Jack did. I still cant sleep at night without waking up from a nightmare.

It cant happen again it just cant. I wont allow it to happen. I don't even know what was in the mixture so I don't know why they would even call me. I wouldn't even help them if I did know what it was. I sighed and get up to take a shower. It was already 1:30. Soubi would be home by 4:30 today.

I take a shower but I don't feel like staying home to day so I decide to go out and check on the rings I ordered a few weeks back. There like any other wedding band except for the fact that they have blue and purple rubies melted into the band itself. I had to get them custom made. It cast me a fortune but who better to spend money on then Soubi?

I walked into the store and they waved me over with a smile. I had been coming in every day to make sure they get done on time so by now they knew who I was and why I was here. " Kio they'll be finished by Wednesday afternoon. Right now were setting they blue rubies. Do you want to see?" Sheila asked me. I said no thanks and left assuring them I'd see them tomorrow. I wanted to see them but I still had something to pick up from the store and then I had to get home and start making dinner for Soubi.

Everything was ready when Soubi entered the door at 4:30. I took his jacket and handed him a glass a wine. He smiled took the glass and kisses me before I left the room to put away his jacket. Everything was going great. I had made a pasta for dinner, with a seasoned bread and a glass of red wine. We were sitting there just talking, but alas nothing good ever lasts. The door bell rang we both stood at the same moment and smiled. I laughed and pulled him to me. We both went to answer the door. Now I wish we hadn't.

I wish we would have ignored it and keep eating.

When we got there I opened the door. On the porch was a man we both knew. Yet we both knew him differently. Soubi knew him from the night I was beaten and raped, where as I knew him from the lavatory. Soubi went to sep in front of me, but I just held him to my side. He looked up at us and said one sentence that turned my life into a nightmare again. He said

"Jack's been infected."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Want to know what Soubi will think about everything? Want to know what happened to jack? Want to know how it all ends? Well if you do please review! I'll give you cookies if you do. All you have to do is click the purple button, come on I know you can do it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Loveless so all the lawyers must now leave! Pleases Leave a Review! I'll love you forever if you do! J

Paring: Kio and Soubi

Rate: MA

This is almost like a crossover between loveless and Resident Evil, which I don't own.

Summery: Kio and Soubi have been together for a couple of years now. Everything was perfect. Kio had warmed up to Soubi wanting to be with him. Now it might be lost when someone from the past shows up.

Parting Clouds

Chapter 3: Soubi's pov

I've been sitting here for the past hour and listened to Kio explain what was happening. I don't know how I never knew, I was always the secretive one not Kio. Maybe that's why I never noticed, he always seemed so open about mostly everything. I don't really know what to make of it. I don't hate him that's for sure. I keep trying to tell him that but its almost as if he doesn't believe me. Like he expects me to hate him for what's happen. I grab his arm and pull him to me when he starts to pace again. I don't know how to tell someone that I love them when they insist that I should hate them.

"Why, why should I hate you? You were only trying to stop people from dieing right? Its not your fault if other people don't know what there doing." I say to him, but he only shakes his head.

"It was my job to make sure that all the things were in proper order. It was my job to make sure everything went according to plan. I was the one who knew about chemical mixes better then any other. I should have tested it myself, then maybe thousands of others wouldn't be wondering where there family are." He said in a rush with tears flooding down his face. Shane shook his head.

"You shouldn't listen to what Jack said. He was in so much pain over the loss of his team. He didn't know who to blame so he just decided to blame you. If its anyone's fault then it's the two carriers fault for lying. Right now I need to know where this elixir is, its Jacks only hope." He said

"Didn't you hear me!? It was a fake, the real elixir was lost in the ocean! I cant help him or you. You have to stay away from him or you'll catch what he's got as well. Just call one of the old members and tell them they'll know what to do. I cant help you nor will I get involved with this again." Kio said to the man. He seemed angry now. I guess I would be two after all that's happened. I'm just glad he decided not to get involved again, I don't want to take the chance of losing him.

I was about to get up and show him to the door when he jumped up and ran next to Kio. He knelt down next to him and took his hand. "Please he said that there had been a little paper telling you the ingredients of the real elixir! Look I know what he did to you is wrong and I'm not excusing him for it but I love him, he's not the same man who did that to you! He changed I swear he did. He quit doing that kind of work there. He started to try and find curies for the sick, when he became sick himself. If you can remember the ingredients that was on the list then you can remember what you did in the lab and redo it only this time it will be the real elixir of life. You could help all those people who were hurt." He said quickly trying to get Kio to think about what he said. Kio just shook his head.

"I don't remember them! If I had I would have fixed this problem long ago! Look I'm sorry maybe he did change, but I really don't know the ingredients and I just don't want to get back into the life style. I have a new life now, and its here with Soubi if he'll allow me to continue to be with him. I'm sorry I cant help you." Kio said. I walked up to hi and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I'll always let you stay at my side Kio." I said as I pulled away from him.

Shane just looked sad as he got up and was about to leave when Kio called out to him.

"There's nothing you can do and its not your fault. The best thing you could do for him now is to lock him in and set fire to the building. I'm truly sorry I couldn't be of more help to you." Kio said the walked out of the room. I walked Shane to the door and closed it behind him. I don't know what to think about all this, but at least I might be able to help Kio threw this now. I'll love him no matter what he did in the past.

Kio's pov:

I wanted to help Jack even if he did do that to me. I didn't lie though, I don't know what the ingredients were. It was over 7 years ago! I told Shane the only thing I knew, to kill him so he didn't suffer and infect others. I hope he takes my advice because I don't know what will happen to the human race if everyone becomes infected. To top all that off I don't know what Soubi thinks about all of this.

He says he's ok with it, and that I was trying to help people not hurt them. Yet that doesn't change the fact that people were hurt because I said it was ok to be used. I just wish there was a way that I could fix all of this, so that I might stop seeing all those faceless and soulless people every night. I just wish that there was something I could do.

Yet the only thing I know is the fire.

That's it! Everybody who's infected is in the lab right? So then all I have to do is burn the lab down! That way the people who were infected might finally get some peace. I go to our room and start gathering some supplies. I was just about to grab my bike keys when Soubi grabbed my hand. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked worried.

"To fix everything the best way I know how." I said. I was about to continue on my way when he grabbed the keys from me.

"Fine then but what ever it is I'll be there to help you." He said then walked out the door. I ran after him.

"What?! You are not coming! Do you hear me? You cant come, what if you get hurt? What if it something goes wrong and you die in the process? What would I do then?!" I demand of him. He just kissed me again.

"All that plus more could happen to you! I'll never allow you to do something like this alone again. Now are you coming or what?" He said over the roar of the engine. He didn't even know my plan! How could he even want to be a part of all this? I sighed well I guess as long as we are together we should be fine. After all didn't we say that we would always be together no matter what?

We pulled off the road and onto the path that led to the old lavatory. "So what exactly are we going to be doing again?" He asked me. " All I want to do is set fire to the Lavatory so that way the people who were infected will die. Now I know that may be harsh but really the fate they have now is much worse." I said this all in a rush hoping he wouldn't be horrified by the idea. He surprised me when he nodded. That was it? He could just accept it for what it is? He would accept me even after all that I done?

"There's just one problem. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you go beyond the fenced in part. You could get infected as well. I don't care how many others get infected but I cant lose you. Not now, not ever. I love you Kio no matter what went on in your past." He said. I grinned, now I remember why I love him so much. He was always so caring and protective of me after all that had happened. In fact it had took 3 months before I could convince him to let others come near me again.

"Not a problem. You remember how to make a bomb? Well that's what I'm going to do. Then we can throw them into the building via the windows k?" I asked him. He just nodded and started to slow down when he saw the fence coming up.

I couldn't look at the building as I started to light some of the cloths and throw the bottles into the building. I knew I was killing people even if they were soulless. Soubi just lit some and threw them as well. He also threw one at the front door to the building. I looked at him curiously. " So they don't try to get out of the building and live on in the yard." was all said. I nodded, I guess that made sense. When they were all done I just sat there and watched as the building went up in flames. Soubi pulled me closer to himself.

I have no idea what came over me. I just knelt down in front of Soubi and took his hands in mine. "Soubi will you merry me?" I asked him. He looked at me shocked. Then slowly a smile spread on his face. He dropped to his knees and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Of course I'll merry you!" He said. I just sighed in relief and smiled. Well maybe it wasn't a picture perfect proposal that was all planed out, but we were together and that's all that matters. "It looks like the clouds are parting." Soubi said. I look up as the clouds part and rain starts to fall from the sky. "Ya there's parting clouds." I mumble before I kiss him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you liked it! Read and Review please!!! Come on you and I both know you want to push the purple button! Its ok you can do it! I'll give you cookies if you do! Lol Please leave a review!


End file.
